


Gently, Gently

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Aftercare, Bare Bottom Spanking, Crying, Cuddles, Non parentle spanking, Odin learns a lesson, Scolding, Sore bottom, injured mechanic, parental disciplinary spanking, skiffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin gives Loki a severe spanking after he plays a prank that results in an injury. Two days later, his victim demands justice! Adorable sixteen year old Loki, Strict but loving Odin, Sweet Frigga, A gentle dock worker and one, sweet little bottom spanked twice!





	Gently, Gently

“SMACK!” “OW!” “SMACK!” “OW!” “SMACK!” “OW!” There was no mistaking the loud cracking sound of a brutal, bare bottomed spanking! It was, as always, accompanied by the falsetto squall from the throat of Asgard’s second in line for the throne. Anyone within earshot of the throne room could not only hear it, but it was impossible to ignore! Amongst the more youthful audience, lots were being cast as to why Loki was receiving this latest shot of godly discipline. So unexpected was this current whipping that even Frigga hadn’t been able to scurry from the palace to avoid hearing her son’s punishment and cries of pain.   
Odin sat upon his golden throne, his face twisted with anger! Loki lay over his lap, britches at half mast, his vulnerable, naked bottom cherry red. He was crying now, so hard that speech eluded him. His poor, princely rump stung so badly it felt like a swarm of bees stinging him repeatedly! His cries were hoarse now, having screamed his throat raw.   
“Pranks are one thing! Even embarrassing ones! But causing harm to another I will not tolerate! Do you hear me young man?”   
Loki, bawling his every breath out could only nod as Odin continued to slap his blistered tail! “You are sixteen years old! Far too old to make mistakes like this!” He stopped spanking Loki long enough to evaluate him. Odin, regardless of his anger always tried to be careful when spanking Loki. The boy was so small compared to him. He was the size of a Midgardian child while Odin, at nearly eight feet tall and weighing over five hundred pounds was a giant to the boy! He gazed down at his well punished son, frowning at his neon red little behind. Loki’s tears were pitiful. He must be in great pain, reasoned the All Father. He reached down and ghosted his hand over the hot, blistered cheeks, making Loki whimper and cry all the harder. This squeezed Odin’s heart and he healed the poor teen’s battered bottom. Loki slowly stopped crying and carried on whimpering, traumatized by the brutal punishment.   
“I…I…I…” Loki tried to speak.  
“What, Little One?” Odin cooed, rubbing the pale, pink little rump lovingly.   
“I…I’m…s…s…sorry!” Loki choked out, crying again. His slender fingers clenched and unclenched on his father’s tunic and he lay still and obedient as his beloved father soothed his bottom.   
“I know, sweetling. Papa loves his little Loki.” The sweet words squeezed the young prince’s heart and he cried even more. Odin, concerned for him, lifted him into his arms and cuddled him tenderly, rubbing his sweet little bottom and cooing in his ear. “That’s my good boy. That’s papa’s baby. Shhhhh. It’s alright Little One. Loki finally relaxed and fell asleep. He had his fist balled up next to his mouth, as he did when he was a toddler. The elderly god’s chest swelled with such love for this little trickster! Odin kissed his head and carried him to his bed. 

* * * *

Later, Odin and Frigga stood on the balcony overlooking the training grounds. Frigga looked up to her husband with a sidelong glance.   
“What did Loki do to earn that terrible spanking?” Odin cleared his throat, uncomfortable at the question.   
“He went to the skiff docks and cast a spell on one of them. It scooped up a mechanic by the seat of his pants and flew him to the middle of the lake, dropping him into the water. The man’s back was injured in the fall.” He looked over at Frigga and she nodded.  
“Then he deserved that hiding.” She said assertively. Odin sighed, surprised by the statement and relieved that she wasn’t angry with him. “Little devil!” She added, making Odin chuckle.   
“I healed his bottom.” Odin admitted sheepishly. “I spanked him far too hard.” Frigga wordlessly leaned over and entwined her arm with her husbands, smiling. 

* * * *

Two days later, Loki’s victim appeared in front of Odin’s throne. The All Father felt a jab of dread in his chest.   
“What can I do for you?” The nervous deity asked, not wanting to hear the answer.   
“I am Jacob, and would like to know if the young prince was disciplined for injuring me.” The man said forthrightly.  
“Yes he was. I gave him a sound thrashing for his thoughtless prank.”   
“I see. Do you not think I deserve to exact retribution?” he asked, his jaw set. Odin scrubbed his face wearily.   
“Yes. You have that right. Guards! Bring my son to the throne room!” Odin ordered. Minutes later, Loki walked in, flanked by guards. When he saw the man he injured standing at the base of his father’s throne he blanched.   
“Yes papa?” He asked meekly.   
“This is Jacob, the man you injured day before yesterday. He has come to me to request that I allow him to discipline you son.” Loki’s face went paler than normal and his eyebrows climbed. He walked to the man and stopped in front of him. The man towered over him and Loki was terrified! He looked up to the man, his ears flattening against his head like a puppy.  
“I…I apologize for causing you harm sir. I su…submit myself for punishment.” The teen swallowed hard and trembled before the angry looking man. Odin tensed his spine. The sight of the tiny, terrified prince pinched Jacob’s heart. How brave the boy must be to offer himself for punishment in this way!   
“I must ask that you only spank my son. He is still a child after all.” Odin put in. Loki looked gratefully to his father.   
“Come here, child.” Jacob said, sounding much less angry. He grasped Loki’s pipestem arm and walked to a chair Odin kept for just this occasion. He sat down and gently pulled the frightened teen over his lap, bottom up. He left Loki’s britches in place. The sight of his tiny, round little bottom and the sound of his whimpers touched his heart. His anger sluiced away. Loki braced himself, forcing his body to remain still for the upcoming pain. Jacob realized the shocking difference in size between he and the young prince. His hand would cover the boy’s entire bottom! He knew then that he was truly dealing with a child and a gentle touch was needed. After all, he didn’t wish to harm the boy. Loki lay trembling in terror. He raised his hand only a few inches from his bottom and came down with a firm pat to his soft little behind! It barely stung but Loki flinched violently, expecting much worse!   
“Now you know that was a very naughty thing to do, Little One.” He gently scolded, continuing to apply gentle spanks to Loki’s little bottom. They were light and imparted only a slight sting. Loki made adorable fussing noises but did not cry. Odin relaxed and sat back, smiling as the man delivered the merciful discipline. “You are a very good boy and I don’t like having to spank you.” Jacob said, delivering another firm pat.   
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked adorably.   
“That’s a good boy. Lie still for your spanking. There, there. Good boy.” The man purred, continuing to pat Loki’s bottom. Although the swats were light, a sting was building up on the boy’s tender little bottom. He fussed and wriggled after each one. Jacob delivered one, last crisp spank to Loki’s little sit spot, stinging his bottom and stilled his hand. “There now. All over, okay?” he said, patting the teens rump gently.   
“Yes sir. I’m very sorry.” Loki replied gratefully.” The man picked the young prince up and stood him on his feet, drawing him in for a hug. Loki reached back and rubbed his bottom, looking up at him timidly. Jacob smiled down at him and tousled his hair.   
“I know. That’s a good boy.” Odin walked down the dais and shook the man’s hand. “Thank you my king.” Jacob said, smiling.   
“My pleasure.” Odin replied, putting an arm around Loki. The man bowed and left, leaving Loki looking happily confused. Odin felt a tug in his chest thinking of how hard he had paddled his son, yet this nice man had barely tapped him. An ice cold shard of guilt speared him.   
“Why did that man spank me so lightly papa?” Loki asked sweetly.   
“I suppose he knew how sorry you were my son.” Odin replied, scooping his son up and carrying him out the door. “Let’s go see mama.” Loki laid down on his father’s chest. Odin held his head against his chest with one arm under his little bottom. Frigga hugged her son when she saw him and peeled his britches down in back to reveal two, adorable, pink little cheeks. She laughed when Loki blushed the same shade of pink!   
Later, after Loki went to bed, Odin and Frigga sat on a retaining wall, watching the stars and the BiFrost. Frigga fetched a satisfied sigh and leaned into her husband’s chest.   
“That was a nice man being so easy on our son.” The All Mother said, smiling.   
“His cute face saved him.” Odin replied, chuckling.   
“He is cute at both ends.” Frigga added, making Odin laugh out loud!


End file.
